Akai no renkinjutsushi
by akatsuki-tsume
Summary: Roy mustang s'en voit déjà pas mal avec le nid à problème qu'est le fullmetal et si... on lui en collait un deuxième? ça serait bien plus délirant! Enfin, faudrait voir! Un nouvel alchemist entre en jeux! comment vas t il influencer l'intrigue, que cache t il? Dsl, résumé pourrit, j'essaierais de faire mieu après! Présence de OC.


_L'histoire se déroule au tout début de FMA. Mustang est encore au QG de l'est et s'occupe du fullmetal ainsi que d'un autre alchimiste. Par la suite, la présence de ma ptite Kira modifiera les événements que l'on connaît de FMA (comment, jvous le dirai pas !)_

_Donc voila, malheureusement, L'univers de FMA n'est pas a moi, je ne suis aucunement rémunéré et je fais ça juste pour le plaisir !_

_Seule kira est à moi !_

_Sur ce bonne lecutre !_

_PS : c'est ma première fic alors… lancez pas les tomates tout de suuiiite SVP ! -_-'_

* * *

La porte d'un des bureaux du QG de l'est laissait échapper des rires. En poussant la porte de ceux de l'équipe du colonel Mustang, on pouvait clairement distinguer la source de cette agitation : Havoc.

Ce dernier interpella même son supérieur.

- Hey colonel ! Vous êtes au courant des derniers exploits du fullmetal ?

A ce nom, le visage suivit un automatisme bien rodé que le masque qu'il s'efforçait d'arborer ne pouvait contrer. Une forte crispation vint marquer l'impassible visage du colonel assorti d'un regard encore plus noir.

- Il n'en rate pas une ! Heureusement que l'alchimiste rouge ne vous donne pas autant de mal !Vous les auriez déjà rôtis ! Ajouta Havoc.

Un rire général s'empara des bureaux excepté ledit colonel. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées (à défaut de ses dossiers).

« C'est vrai que si le fullmetal pouvait prendre un peu exemple sur son acolyte l'alchimiste rouge, ça lui éviterait bien des problèmes. Enfin quoi qu'à la réflexion, l'alchimiste rouge ne causait pas souvent des problèmes mais lorsqu'elle en créait, ils étaient… plutôt monstrueux.»(Voyez cela au sens propre comme au sens figuré).

Il allait continuer dans ses pensées lorsque ledit blondinet entra dans son champ de vision.

Après que le bureau ait salué la petite tête blonde, tous prétextèrent un travail urgent à traiter en dehors de bureaux. Ne voulant pour rien au monde assister au massacre qui allait suivre.

Car oui, les rapports de mission du fullmetal étaient toujours… explosifs. Ce dernier ne fit exception.

C'est donc arrachant la poignée encore une fois et traitant le colonel de son plus beau répertoire que notre célèbre nabot sortit du QG à la nuit tombée. Roy se laissa tombé lourdement sur son bureau. Il avait passé plus de trois heures avec le fullmetal afin de lui arracher son rapport DETAILLE. Le QG s'était peu à peu vidé et il n'avait toujours pas avancé sur cette montagne de dossier qui trônait sur son bureau. Le lieutenant allait le tuer.

- Toujours aussi énergique le fullmetal. Fit une voix sortant de la pénombre du couloir pour entrer dans le bureau par la porte laissée ouverte.

Roy fut un peu surpris ne s'attendant pas à de la visite aussi tard. Il resta un instant sur la défensive avant de reconnaître la voix.

- Yo, Akatsuki-kun. Tu viens aussi me faire ton rapport ?

Un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Roy en profita pour scruter d'un œil amusé la personne qui se trouvait devant son bureau.

C'était une jeune femme de taille moyenne, quoi qu'elle ait pu grandir un peu depuis sa dernière visite. Sous ses vêtements on décelait une musculature fine mais à ses mouvements félins, on la devinait puissante. Elle avait un visage harmonieux où tombaient quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure pourpre retenue en queue de cheval.

Ladite Akatsuki avait fermé les yeux tout en esquissant un sourire lorsqu'avait débuté l'inspection de son supérieur. Lorsqu'elle sentit cette dernière se terminer, elle ouvrit les yeux avec un sourire franc et les planta dans ceux de Roy. Si on sentait qu'elle se détachait du reste de la gente féminine lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, c'était une évidence lorsqu'elle les ouvrait. Roy fixa ces yeux vairons. L'un améthyste, l'autre tirant sur le pourpre. Il reconnaissait bien l'alchimiste rouge, d'aucun disait qu'elle avait hérité son nom de son œil droit et de sa chevelure.

Après s'être jaugé mutuellement, ils se détendirent et Roy dans un soupir lança :

- Bon, vu l'heure je nous fais grâce de ce rapport et propose de le remettre à demain.

La jeune fille acquiesça et il ajouta.

- Tu prends tes affaires et on rentre à la maison? je meure de faim!

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent le QG, se rendant chez Roy. Ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de Roy.

- Tu peux faire comme chez toi, ta chambre n'a pas bougé indiqua se dernier.

- Ok ! c'est sympa d'avoir un point d'attache, même si c'est avec un célibataire endurcit. plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Moques toi de moi Kira et tu verras. Menaça ledit célibataire.

Ils partirent tous les deux dans un rire franc. Kira installa ses affaires dans sa chambre et Roy se mit à préparer le diner.

Quand le diner fut prêt, ils mangèrent. Roy raconta à Kira les nouvelles du QG, plaignit de son bourreau de lieutenant et du fullmetal. Une fois ayant tarit le sujet, il s'aventura à questionner la jeune femme.

- Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

Kira marqua un temps d'arrêt, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Roy nota ce changement avec surprise et inquiétude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu cette expression sur le visage de Kira. Il avait bataillé dur pour chasser cette expression du visage de la jeune femme. Il allait demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle se reprit et afficha une mine joyeuse. Il garda donc juste l'information dans un coin de son cerveau.

- Je suis allée chez les Huges à central ! J'ai pu voir gracia, elle a été très gentille et on a bien discuté. Bon, Maes m'a collé bien évidemment.

Roy voyait bien ce que voulait dire son homologue. Il subissait les déblatérations dudit Maes à longueur de journée. Gracia était enceinte et le monde entier pouvait être au courant.

La soirée se finit sans encombre, ils continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autre puis finirent par aller se coucher, une grande journée les attendaient de main. Enfin pour Roy il s'agissait d'une mooontagne de dossiers. Il déprimait d'avance.

* * *

_Alors, des reviews ? N'hésitez pas, c'est ma toute première fanfic et j'ai besoin de tous les avis/conseil pour pouvoir m'améliorer._

_Bon, pour le moment il se passe pas grand chose mais j'avais besoin d'introduire Kira alors... j'espère qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action dans les prochains (normalement jvous prépare un ptit truc sympas si jm'en sort!)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
